1. Field of the Art
The present embodiments relate to characterizing surface topography of a creped material.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the operations that are considered in tissue production is the creping at the Yankee cylinder. The tissue sheet is adhered to a Yankee cylinder and then detached from the surface with a blade. As a result crepe bars are generated on the web. The creping process and crepe bars can have a significant effect on tissue quality properties, such as softness and production rate.
The description herein of certain advantages and disadvantages of known methods is not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure. Indeed the present embodiments may include some or all of the features described above without suffering from the same disadvantages.